Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable
by dwalls21
Summary: Harry leaves after the final battle drowning in guilt. He retakes his auror and unspeakable jobs he's held in secret since after the DOM. Harry leaves the Weasley's, can they save him? H/G R/?
1. The Split

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Ginny would have been together at the end of book 2 and the series wouldn't have ended at book 7 like it did.

Chapter 1: The split

Hogwarts was eerie and silent on the morning of May 2nd 1998. Why might you ask, I'll tell you why. A massive battle had taken place last night and into the wee hours of the morning, okay that's a small lie, it lasted until sunrise. What was this battle you might ask, it was the final battle for the wizarding world of Great Britain fought between the forces of good; Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix, and what few light sided auror's that remained; versus the forces of evil; Lord Voldimort, his death eaters, and all the dark creatures of the night and your worst nightmares. Of course the forces of good had been victorious in this struggle but not without its loses.

Unlike what he had told his best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter had not gone back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep. Instead he had started walking around the castle observing all the damage done to one of the only two places he'd ever called home. _Scratch that _he thought moodily _I've destroyed the Weasley family by taking Fred from them. I hurt the only people I have as family. Oh Merlin I can never face them again._

So with those thoughts in mind Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed down to the Great Hall to see everyone one last time. After about 10 minutes he made it to the hall. It didn't take to long to spot the Weasley family, their bright red hair making them easy to find in the packed hall that was pulling quadruple duty serving as not only a place for the survivors to rest, grief, and celebrate, _Will I ever be able to celebrate after this, _Harry thought, but the hall also had captured Death Eaters sitting at the Slytherin table in shackles, the injured where lined up in beds along one wall and the dead where lined against another wall behind the teachers table. Harry walked over to the Weasley's who were crowded around Fred. Hermione and Ron were wrapped around each other as tightly as they could be, _Good they'll help each other through this very well_. Mrs. Weasley and George were draped over Fred's body crying into his chest. Fleur was holding Bill while he cried. Charlie and Percy were sitting on the ground hugging each other. Ginny and Mr. Weasley sat nearby each holding the other as they silently cried, although Ginny would lift her head and look around as if looking for someone.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. _Was it really just an hour ago that I gave up the chance to be with mum and dad again so I could have a future with her_, Harry thought, _well she'll have her family to help her through this and eventually she will forget about a prat like me and find someone who can make her happy without killing her family members or putting them in extreme danger._ Harry had to turn away, he was finding it harder and harder to not rip off his cloak, run to Ginny, fall onto his knee's in front of her and beg for forgiveness. Instead he turned his attention towards the head table, there he saw his once boss and mentor Kingsley Shacklebolt. Knowing what he needed to do, Harry left the room to find some parchment, ink and a quill. After finding some he scribbled a note out.

_Kingsley,_

_I need to talk to you away from the Hall. Please meet me as soon as you can outside the main entrance. My favorite Weasley's room as a very nice view and your pet turtle is named Shelly._

_Harry_

Rolling up his note and hiding under his cloak again Harry reentered the Great Hall and went directly to Kingsley. Checking quickly to make sure no one was watching Harry slid his note out into Kingsley's hand, quite a bit of luck that the man just happened to stretch at that moment, turned and left. Kingsley blinked in surprise, _Were did this come from_ he wondered. Checking to see if he could find who gave it to him he found no one. After he performed all the checks for anything of dark intent, he wasn't an auror for nothing after all, he opened the note and read it quickly. Nodding his head in acceptance he quickly burned the note, stood and walked calmly out to the main courtyard.

Harry had only started to pace around wondering for about the hundredth time if this was a good ideal when Kingsley walked out the door. Without removing his cloak he crept over to Kingsley, moved around behind him and discreetly pushed his wand into Kingsley's back and whispered "What was the last thing Mad-eye ever said to us?" Feeling the wand Kingsley waited and actually had to chuckle a bit, "See you at the Burrow or in Hell to which we both responded Or both." Harry laughed a bit at that removed his wand only to find one pointed into his now visible face and a very grim looking Kingsley looking at him. "What were the last words Severus Snape said to you?" Thinking of Snape hurt, without real thought cause they we're still fresh in his mind, "Harry you are our only hope don't go looking for death."

Satisfied Kingsley lowered his wand and rushed to Harry. Harry removed his cloak and welcomed Kingsley's hug. After a couple minutes both men collected themselves enough to separate for longer than a few seconds. Kingsley held the young man he considered his son at arms length to look him over. There was no way to sugar coat it, he looked like a fucking wreck. He was covered in dirt and battle grime, blood, oh dear god he was caked in it. Kingsley seriously hoped it wasn't any of Harry's but knowing his luck most of it probably was. There were twigs in his hair, he was favoring his left leg, he had deep black bags under his eye's. But it was his eyes that said it all, the once bright exuberant emerald orbs were now dull and lifeless thanks to the stress and riggers of war. _And probably a little bit of the training he was put through, dear god did we help make him into this_, Kingsley thought bitterly.

While Kingsley was giving Harry a once over Harry was giving Kingsley the same. Harry noted that the only thing of significant difference was that his 3rd father figure looked a little thin and battle roughened and otherwise look no worse than usual. All of this took the span of maybe 15 seconds and immediately after Kingsley started trying to pull Harry towards Pomfrey to get him fixed saying, "Come on kid we are getting you fixed." Harry gave Kingsley a sharp tug and pulled him around, "Kingsley I appreciate what your trying to do but I can't go in there and pretend everything is okay knowing I caused all this," he finished sadly looking at the ground. Kingsley meanwhile was in shock, _Wait he thinks all this is his fault, no way I refuse to let him believe that_. "And why pray tell Harry makes you think this is all your fault," Kingsley said as gently as he could knowing Harry would start to scream if he tried anything else.

Harry for his part was trying to gather his scattered thoughts so he could answer but just couldn't. "BECAUSE IT JUST IS GOD DAMNIT," Harry screamed finally breaking down and crying, "IF I HADN'T OF BEEN BORN MUM AND DAD WOULDN'T BE DEAD. DUMBLEDORE, CEDRIC, HEDWIG, SIRIUS, REMUS, COLIN, AND TONK WOULDN'T BE DEAD." Harry fell to the ground crying his eye's out, Kingsley quickly ran over and wrapped Harry up in a hug. "Harry none of that was your fault it was all You-Know-Wh," "Tom Riddle," Harry interrupted. "What?" Kingsley asked very confused. "Voldimorts real name was Tom Riddle," Harry said sniffing and whipping his face, "if you can't call him Voldimort than call him by his real name."

Kingsley sat in silent contemplation mewling over this new fact. "Okay then its all Tom's fault not yours Harry." Harry snorted at that, "Don't you think I don't know that I still feel a bit guilty." "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I," Kingsley asked. "No you won't," Harry chuckled a bit, "what I really want is to take my job back." Kingsley was shocked by this simple statement, "I thought you said once all this was over you were going back to Ginny and quitting completely?" Kingsley asked. Harry sniffled again, "Yeah I did but she'll be better off without me." Kingsley sighed sadly and said, "Okay I really wish I could talk you out of this and get you to go talk to them but that won't work will it?" "Nope," Harry said popping his p. Kingsley stood back up and ran his hand over his face tiredly. "Well then stay here please let me at least go get Pomfrey and get her to look you over please?" Kingsley was getting ready to beg when Harry sighed, dropped his head in defeat and slowly nodded.

Kingsley charged back into the Entrance Hall and just happened to see Madame Pomfrey walking out of the Great Hall. Walking over to her Kingsley tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to follow him outside discreetly as she could. After getting a skeptical look from her Kingsley looked around for eaves droppers and whispered in her ear the situation. Poppy's eye's nearly popped out of her head, she nodded quickly and quietly slipped into the hall unnoticed and slipped back out and hurried after Kingsley back outside.

Once she reached Harry Poppy couldn't help but hit him with every cleaning spell she could. Once clean it was easier to see what she had to work with, _The poor boy _she thought sadly _at least only a little of that blood was his thank god_. Giving Harry a small smile she began to cast diagnosis charms at him. She gasped at what she found, 4 broken ribs, his right ankle was twisted and sprained, he'd been hit with another killing curse, his kidney, spleen, colon, and stomach were all bruised, and he was extremely fatigued. "Mr. Potter would you care to explain to me how all this happened to you," Poppy asked?

Harry drew in a deep breath and reluctantly began his tale. He began with his lessons from Dumbledore, telling them about learning about Tom and all about his horcruxes. Then he told them about the horrors of the past nine months, learning of the death hallows. Returning to the school beginning the final battle, facing Tom in the forest, dieing and coming back. By the time he was finished both had tears streaming down their faces and Harry was completely healed. After hearing the tale all Kingsley could do was silently hand Harry both his Auror and Unspeakable badges back and give him back his Battle Auror trench coat back.

After putting on the coat and repining his two badges Harry looked to Kingsley for instructions on what to go do. "There were death eaters and people of evil intentions who escaped last night and this morning. Find them and bring them to justice," Kingsley ordered Harry. Harry nodded his head hugged both Poppy and Kingsley and started to walk towards the gates to apparate away. He was almost out of the courtyard when he heard a voice call out to him. Turning around he found the voice to have belonged to Poppy who said, "Please be careful and come back safe and sound." Harry smiled at her concern and said, "No promises." Both Kingsley and Poppy gave watery chuckles at that and smiled a bit. Turning away Harry kept walking until he reached the gates, once there he turned and looked back one last time, he gave one more sniffle, turned and opened the gate pushed his way out and with a pop was gone.

Back up in the court yard Poppy and Kingsley slowly packed up all the medical supplies and tried to gather their scattered thoughts. Poppy turned to Kingsley and said, "Do you think we did the right thing?" "Truthfully?" Kingsley asked her. At her nod he told her "No I don't but what else could we have done? Keeping him here would have only made things worse." Sadly Poppy agreed knowing the Weasley's and Granger wouldn't have given the boy the space he needed to grieve properly, but instead would have insisted that it wasn't his fault and always would have been pushing him to talk. It still hurt to know she hadn't pushed for him to stay there where she could have got him the help he desperately needed. Sighing she and Kingsley turned and slowly walked back up to the castle, both knowing when everyone found out they knew Harry was leaving they would have to deal with a hailstorm of owls and hatred for not stopping him.

AN: Would like 5 reviews, good or bad, before I post the next chapter. Coming up will be a flashback chapter covering everything that has lead up to this point. Please Review


	2. The Begining

Chapter 2

The Beginning

The Ministry of Magic as silent as a tomb in the early morning light, dust motes gently floated to the floor. All of a sudden the silent was broken by an almost silent pop. Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the Atrium digging in the pockets of his trench coat looking for something. "Grrrr damn it where did I put that fucking ID badge at?" he growled. Looking up Harry finally noticed he had arrived and the atrium was deserted. _Hmm, _he mused, _when did I become so comfortable with apparation that I could search for things while I was doing that. _Chuckling quietly to himself Harry spared the area a quick glance. The atrium looked the same way it did when he, Hermione, and Ron snuck into the Ministry to steal the Locket of Slytherin. The horrible Magic is Might statue still adored the middle of the atrium in all of its horror. So overcome with anger towards Tom, Harry cast an overpowered Bombarda spell and blew the horrifying item into thousands of pieces. _Ha, _he thought smugly in his mind,_ lets see someone put that back together._ As Harry continued to look around the room his thoughts eventually came back to fight that took place between Dumbledore and Tom at the end of his disaster of a 5th year. Unfortunately the headmaster got injured during the fight and fell to the ground unconscious, Harry had been forced to take over the fight.

_Begin Flashback_

"**BOMBARDA" **Tom yelled, his wand pointed at the ground in front of Albus. Albus who had been looking towards Harry making sure he didn't move out from the confines of the animated statue didn't see the spell coming towards him. "Sir, look out!" Harry had screamed out but it was to late for Albus to shield himself. The exploding curse struck home about ½ foot in front of the headmaster shooting chunks of floor up at him to quickly for Albus to block. With a sickening crunch a particularly large piece struck the aged man in the dead center of his forehead sending him flying backwards towards the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Harry yelled.

As Tom began to laugh and crackle at his apparent victory over the old man, Harry was finally able to break free. "BOMBARDA," Harry screamed, pointing his wand at Tom. Tom ducked quickly so instead of getting a chest full of curse, he ended up with a back full of marble pieces from the exploding column behind him, knocking him to the ground dazed. Harry quickly ran over to Albus to make sure he was okay, the old man was out cold on the ground. "Planto fumo," Harry whispered. Instantly the room was filled with thick clouds of steam obscuring what was going on. Good thing to cause Tom was on his feet and pissed, "WHERE ARE YOU POTTER," he bellowed into the steam, "STOP HIDING AND FACE ME."

Harry had managed to get Albus over to the lifts where he had seen his friends at. Quickly conjuring up and ice pack he handed it to Ginny and whispered to her, "Keep this on the headmasters head and try to figure out if there is anything we can do for his concussion," he said panting slightly. Ginny looked grimly down at their headmaster and said, "I'll try everything I can Harry." As he stood up Ginny grabbed onto his arm, Harry looked down at her and realized just how stunningly beautiful she was. "Where are you going," she asked. Harry flashed her his crooked grin and said, "Where do you think some ones got to send Tom running," glancing down at his headmaster he grimly finished, "and since he can't finish it looks like its up to me." Using all her strength, Ginny pulled Harry down to her and kissed him. Letting go after a few seconds she pulled back and softly said, "Good luck." "Thanks I'm going to need it," Harry said with his crooked grin back in place.

Standing up Harry turned around and faced in the direction he thought he had come from and set his face with grim determination. "Videlicet fumo," he said, instantly all the steam vanished leaving Harry and Tom about 30 feet from one another. Harry's friends and headmaster were behind him while the Auror's, ministry officials, and other important people where behind Tom. _Hmm they must of showed up while I had the steam up, _Harry thought to himself. Tom sneered at Harry, "Harry Potter, you have fouled up my plans for the last time. Prepare to die." "I don't think so Tom, you see you made me realize something just now," Harry said. Tom cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face, "Oh and what is that?" Harry chuckled and brought his wand into a firing position, "That I can't let the headmaster fight my fights anymore, glacies telum." Out of thin air shot out a dozen or more spears of ice headed straight for Tom. Tom shielded against the attack, conjuring up a fire whip, he lashed out trying to remove Harry's wand arm. Harry jumped over the whip and fired off three stunners, two disarming hexes, a transfiguration spell to turn Tom's clothes wooden, and the Bat-Boogie hex. Tom managed to dodge all the spells but the Bat-Boogie's, it was so powerful that it actually knocked him down, which only made the bats angrier. As soon as Tom was on the ground Harry shot the wooden clothes spell at him again. Tom was able to pretty quickly cancel all the spell effects but he was still on the defensive. Harry shot spell after spell at Tom hoping to slip something past Tom's defenses, stunner, disarming spells, tripping hexes, steel and ice spears, burning spells, blood boiling curses, nothing could get thru.

Tom meanwhile was stuck between dodging and shielding, not something he liked to do at all. _Come on you idiot think what can I do, _Tom wondered. After several minutes of thought, Tom decided to try to posses Potter. _Yes that should work wonderfully, _Tom crackled in his mind. Tom prepared himself and all at once he let loose a very overpowered Reducto curse right into the ground about 1 foot in front of Harry.

At about that time Albus came to and saw what happened and witnessed Tom seemingly disappear into thin air. Harry's friends were ready to run to him but Albus held them back. "Wait," he told them, "Voldimort isn't gone yet." "But professor," Neville began. "Harry don't move," Albus said completely frightened now. "But professor ,"

Harry tried to say but instead ended with screaming and thrashing about. Harry was in very intense pain, Tom was literally pumping pain and suffering into Harry's very core. A voice came from inside Harry himself, "Your mine now Potter prepare to die." Then turned his voice outwards using Harry as a giant puppet, "Kill me now Dumbledore, if there are worse things than killing then destroy the boy to end me." Tom smirked to himself yes this would work, either way the boy was dead now, then suddenly Harry began to fight back, first with thoughts of seeing Sirius and his parents again. Tom's hold began to loosen then due to his slight pain. However when Harry replayed the kiss Tom was in sever pain and had to pull out. Stumped as to how the boy did it, Tom grabbed Bella and left. As he left he shot Harry a look of deep loathing and swore under his breath, "Someday Potter, someday "

Harry lay on the floor beaten, battered, bruised, and exhausted. He raised his head just enough to see Ginny dragging herself over to him, puzzled Harry lay there until she did. When Ginny got to him she gently lifted his head and sit it in her lap and ran her fingers thru her hair. "Shoo it's okay now Harry sleep," Ginny cooed gently to Harry.

_End Flashback_

Harry sighed heavily in the silence. That had been what had started he and Ginny down the road to becoming better friends and eventually dating each other. He had woken up the next morning in the Hogwarts hospital wing with his head still on her lap. Harry smiled at the thought and continued onto his office in the auror office.

Harry stepped off the lefts on level 2 and headed towards the auror offices to get to his cubical, along the way he thought back to how his life as an auror and unspeakable had begun.

_Begin Flashback_

"Harry." Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall in the doorway. Harry was surprised it wasn't the headmaster. Albus had just been released from the hospital the day before, it had been 3 days since the events at the ministry. Harry stood up gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze, waved to all his other conscious friends, and followed the deputy headmistress in the direction of the headmasters office. Having already been told the prophecy Harry didn't think there was anything else to be told. However instead of going to the headmaster's office Professor McGonagall took Harry to an unused classroom. Silently opening the door the professor looked at Harry and said to him, "Harry, no matter what you choose both I and your parents will be proud of you. Sirius would have been thrilled that you are being offered this chance." With that she walked away sniffling a little. Harry however didn't know what his transfiguration professor was talking about and his facial expression showed as much. However with a shrug of his shoulders he stepped into the room.

Once he was in Harry noticed how dark the room seamed and immediately drew his wand. Harry hunched down and carefully walked further into the room, when he'd cleared the door it suddenly slammed shut behind him. It was then a familiar voice growled out, "Good job Potter, hunched down, wand out, and cautious. All good things for an auror to do in battle, Amelia was right to suggest you to become an auror." "Mad-eye give the boy a chance to make a choice after handling that snake faced bastard so well the Unspeakables can offer him much more," an unfamiliar voice said. Actually it sounded more like a greasy used car salesman's voice to Harry but no matter. 6 spells later both men where stunned, wand less, and stuck to the wall before they could blink or light some candles. Harry nodded silently to himself and lit the candles in the room.

Stuck to the wall was one Mad-eye Moody and a man in a grey robe with the hood drawn up so that his face was obscured from view. Harry cautiously approached Mad-eye not quite sure what the old battle hardened auror could have hidden up his sleeve. Pointing his wand directly at Mad-eye's heart, Harry mustered up his courage to sound as brave as he could and said, "If you're the real Mad-eye Moody then you know what you taught back in my 4 year when you were the DADA professor." Mad-eye gave a dry chuckle and shook his head, "Didn't teach you a damn thing lad, spent the whole time locked up in that good forsaken trunk of mine." Harry nodded his head but left the grizzly auror tied up, sighting the reason as, "Hey I don't know if he's trustworthy yet," which got a real smile on Mad-eye's scared face and caused him to laugh. "Damn lad you learn quick," Moody said through his laughter. Harry cracked a small smile and said, "When you got a dark lord after your blood you learn quick or die," to which Moody's only answer was to nod his head sadly. Moody's thoughts turned to his fallen comrades and how they would still be alive if they had learned like Potter had.

Harry turned towards the man with the grey robe on, he was about 6 feet tall and if Harry had to guess looked to be about 210 pounds of pure muscle. _Well I sure hope that sticky charm holds cause if he gets loose I'm pretty much screwed,_ Harry thought to himself. Harry once again brought his wand up and pointed it at the unknown person, "Speak quickly and truthfully, cause if I suspect you are I won't hesitate to make your lungs part of the stonework," Harry growled trying to sound serious. The person started to chuckle, "Potter, I know what you could do to me if I tried to lie that's why I brought a little something so you can make sure I am telling the truth. Its in my right side pocket here," he said jerking his head down towards his right pocket. Harry cautiously approached, wary of this obviously dangerous person getting loose and overpowering him. Reaching in his pocket Harry pulled out a vile of what looked like water. _Ah Veritaserum, _he remembered after a few moments thought on what the vile contained, _they are very serious about this conversation being truthful then._ Looking at the vile Harry noticed there was more than enough to discover why both men where here to speak with an unassuming 15 year old boy,

He first went to Moody, who seamed to be expecting this cause he said to Harry, "Go ahead Potter, I'd probably have the same questions you do if this happened to me." So Harry removed the cork from the vile and put three drops onto Mad-eye's outstretched tongue. After Moody had swallowed, Harry waited until his eye's became glassy and distant looking, took a deep breath and asked, "What is your name?" "My name is Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, I've been an auror since 1943 and have fought alongside Albus Dumbledore during WW2," Mad-eye rattled off. Harry nodded his head, _Okay its really truth serum then,_ he thought. Drawing another breath Harry asked, "Why are you here?" "Because of your performance against the Dark Lord, the director of the DMLE Amelia Bones wants to offer you a place among the Battle Auror division. We all feel that you would be a good addition to our forces." Moody told him. "Why me though? There are much better and more qualified people for this than me." Harry said. "We've always know the prophecy and we know that Albus isn't training you. The world needs you to live through the war so you can bring it back to its original glory," Mad-eye told him in one breath without blinking.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. It was unfortunately very true if he stayed in the headmasters corner untrained for much longer he was going to wind up killed. Turning towards the other person how, Harry brought the bottle and his wand up once again, the person in the grey robe stuck out his tongue as well and accepted the customary 3 drops to the tongue. He swallowed and lowered his hood to allow Harry to see his face and eye's for the first time. About this time Moody's Veritaserum wore off and turned to see you else was with him, when he saw who it was he bit back his gasp of astonishment. _Never thought I'd see him outside the Department of Mysteries,_ Mad-eye thought.

Harry studied the mystery persons face, he looked to be in his 30s and had seen things no sane person should ever have to, his eyes told a story of a person who had killed to stay alive before, he had a rugged willed looked to him that said he would kill you were you stood without second thought. His facial expressions could almost make him Alastor's twin. Once his coal black eye's had gone glassy Harry began, "Who are you and what do you do in the Ministry?" "My name is Dennis Morgan Crocker. I am the head of the Department of Mysteries, head Unspeakable, and we have no official business with the Ministry of Magic. We are separate from the Ministry in every way but the building," Crocker said. _Okay,_ Harry thought,_ what do they want with me._ Mad-eye's thoughts mirrored Harry's, _What could they possibly want Potter for?_ Harry meanwhile fired off his next question, "What do you want then? Are you here to punish me for breaking into your department?" "No, like Alastor here I am here to offer you a position with the Unspeakable's. We too wish to get you trained so that you can win this war and help restore peace to the world," Dennis said. _Wow so two departments want me, sweet,_ Harry thought.

Harry thought that he could trust me and released both sticky charms and handed them back their wands. All three conjured up chairs and sat down facing one another, although all wands stayed in hand they weren't pointed at anyone. Dennis shook his head to dispel the last of the truth serum and said without preamble, "Mr. Potter, like the Auror's we have been watching you since the attack on your parents. What Albus has done to you is evil and uncalled for," beside him Mad-eye nodded in agreement. "Yes lad it is, putting you with Lily's magic hating sister knowing she would probably abuse you, hiding your lordship, and lacing you with compulsion potions to hate Snape, mind you he's still a rat bastard but he's the best we got," Moody growled. Harry sat there stunned, "Wait Dumbledore knew I was being starved, abused, and slept in a cupboard. What lordship and why would I not hate Snape? He and my dad where enemies." Both Alastor and Dennis looked at each other and sighed, "You'd better get some tea and snakes up here Potter, this is going to take awhile," Mad-eye said.

45 minutes later

"THAT SON OF A BITCH," Harry roared as yet another cheap wooden chair smashed to a million pieces. Being first told that his father and Snape had actually been friends, he should never have gone to his aunt as stated in his parents will that was sealed after their death by none other than Dumbledore, and at the age of 11 he should have been given control of all things Potter. Needless to say if Albus had decided to show his face it would have probably been removed. Hermione, it had been discovered, was actually being paid to be his friend with money from his family vault. There was also an ancient Marriage contract between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley that Harry should have known about at the age of 11 as well.

Harry was trying to desperately trying to calm down enough to ask a very important question when the floo lit up, standing in the grate was Severus Snape. "Harry, what's going on?" Snape asked hesitantly. "Sev, I know," Harry said. Severus ran forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you," Snape said. Harry started to chock up, "Its okay we'll fix all that later. Moody, Dennis I appreciate your offers but I have a very important question for both of you. May I accept both offers?" Harry said. Moody and Crocker were stunned, _is it possible, _they asked themselves.

After several minutes thought both men looked at Harry, "Yes Potter it would be possible," Moody said. "Mr. Potter on behave of the Department of Mysteries I would like to present you with this trainees badge," Dennis said handing Harry a badge that had written on it, **Harry J. Potter Unspeakable Trainee**. Harry was getting ready to pin on his new badge when he heard Mad-eye speak up, "Hold on Potter, here is your Battle Auror long coat and your Auror Trainee badge." Harry slipped on the black trench coat and pinned both badges to his lapels. Conjuring up a mirror Harry ran over to check himself out and sighed sadly. "What's wrong Potter?" Mad-eye asked. Harry explained sadly, "Well if I leave this on Dumbledore is going to know what happened and we'll all be in big trouble." Mad-eye gave a crocked smirk and said, "Don't worry boy just imagine yourself in your regular school robes and lack of badges." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on that image, when he reopened his eye's there he stood in his Hogwarts robes like nothing had happened, "Oh this is so freaking cool," he exclaimed.

Dennis drew up his hood again and approached Harry, "Trainee Potter we will see you in training this summer. Now that you're an Unspeakable we demand strict discipline and a good diet. By the end of this summer you will be to the height and weight your suppose to be at." he said. Mad-eye approached next, "Same goes for us trainee Potter." Both men shook his hand and left. Now Harry turned towards Severus, time to have a very serious talk.

End Flashback

_Ah memories, _Harry thought. Reaching his desk Harry found what he was looking for, the key to his gun safe back in Potter Manor. If he was going up against some of the worst Voldimort had to offer alone, he'd be damned if he was going in without some serious firepower.

AN: Sorry for the length had a lot of things to get across this chapter. I will explain Snape's involment later. Please enjoy and like always please review. Next chapter, Hogwarts reacts to Harry's sudden leaving.


	3. The Hunt Begins

AN: Sorry for the long update time. Work has been crazy and I haven't had time to finish this chapter before now. Not real happy with this chapter, started out good but quickly went downhill, might delete and redo. Its rather short to. It was pointed out to me I've made several spelling errors and have tried to corect those in this chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable

The Hunt Begins

While Harry was getting all of his high powered weapons, Kingsley and Madame Pomfrey were getting ready to face an inevitable shit storm from the wizarding world. They had just let Harry Potter, recent slayer of Voldemort, walk away from all of them and retake his highly dangerous jobs, oh man was Ginny Weasley, Harry's, technically ex, girlfriend was going to be pissed beyond thought. "Oh boy, I hope Miss Weasley isn't so pissed off that she hexes us without thought," Madame Pomfrey said. Kingsley chuckled as he said, "So do I Poppy, so do I."

Sharing a look both drew deep breaths and pushed the Great Hall doors open. Immediately the Weasley family descended on them with questions, wanting to know where Harry was, as Ginny had already been to Gryffindor Tower and hadn't been able to find Harry. Kingsley and Poppy exchanged glances and reluctantly began, "Harry has left on his own," Kingsley said. "**WHAT**!," Ginny yelled looking livid, "**WHERE IS THE NO GOOD PRAT AT? WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIS SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK…**," Ginny trailed off mumbling threats under her breath. Kingsley ran his hand down his face and sighed, "We'd better go talk somewhere." The Weasley's and Hermione exchanged glances and decided that to get the answers they wanted they better follow.

Once Kingsley sat them down in the Headmaster's office he began without preamble, "Harry has been an Auror and Unspeakable since the end of his 5th year." "What, no he wasn't he would have told me and Hermione." Ron said. "He was both and he didn't say anything cause of the unbreakable vows he was under," Kingsley said while pulling out two manila folders from within his own auror robes, "Here are all his personal files, all his non-classified missions." Hermione immediately picked up both files and began to read them, "Kingsley, it isn't possible for Harry to have done any of this, he was with us all the times these files say he was away," she said. Kingsley and Poppy both smiled, "You mean this Harry," Kingsley said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small lump and his wand.

Tossing the small lump up in the air, Kingsley shot an enlarging spell at it. As soon as the spell made contact the lump shot up in size. Arms and legs began to sprout out and in a matter of seconds, standing in front of them all was a living breathing Harry Potter. "Ladies and Gentleman I give you Harry James Potter's doppelganger," Poppy said with a smile. Everyone but Kingsley and Pomfrey was speechless, "Wait," Ginny exclaimed, "I didn't snog that thing did I?" Kingsley laughed, "Rest assured Miss Weasley, the Harry who you was playing tonsils tennis with was the real Harry. He had planned on quitting both and being with you full time."

A sudden owls appearance distracted everyone from the current problem. The letter it carried bore both the Potter and Weasley family crests on them, both were wore and old looking and the parchment looked ancient. "Arthur," Molly asked, "Is that what I think it is." Arthur nodded his head, "Yes Molly dear, it is." He removed the frayed document from the owls grasp and handed it to Ginny. Confused Ginny broke the wax seal and unrolled the ancient document.

**Marriage contract for House of Potter and Weasley**

**On this day, 22 April 1843, the House of Weasley agrees with said terms of marriage with the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. This contract has been drawn up in response to the actions taken by House Potter when they have come to the aid of House Weasley. This contract shall never expire until the marriage of these two house occurs.**

**Terms of marriage**

**Both parties must be at least 16 years of age.**

**Said marriage must produce an heir within 3 years.**

**Both parties will be bound to each other when the magic within finds that there is a male and female who meet the qualifications of this contract.**

**If there are no male heirs for the House of Weasley, the contracted couple must produce a heir for both the House of Potter and Weasley.**

**Neither house will be absorbed by the other in event of death of either party.**

_Document has been signed in the neutral grounds of Gringotts, Great Britain branch. Both parties have agreed to terms set forth in this document and have signed below to express there agreement of this pending union._

**Signed by:**

_Charles Igor Potter_

_Maria Ocilla Potter_

_Edward Mark Weasley_

_Eleanor Elizabeth Weasley_

**Witnessed by:**

_Lord Rang tooth (King of the Goblins)_

_Percival Dumbledore (Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

_Edmund Shanks (Minister of Magic)_

_Theodor(Teddy) Bones (Head of Contracts and Wills)_

Ginny sat stunned silent along with her brothers, who had crowded around her to read the contract with her. Suddenly everyone jumped slightly when Ginny began to howl in laughter. "Ginevra Molly Weasley what is the matter with you?" her mother demanded. Ginny's laughter slowed to chuckles as she said, "This little document just gave me all the ammo I need to chase that prat known as my soon to be husband and kick his but all they way back to the Burrow and right up to the alter."

875 miles south

Paris, France

Harry Potter was currently in both his Auror and Unspeakable roles when a sudden chill overtook him. "Brrrr," he shivered, "feels like someone just took up a new mission against me, I think I might be in trouble." Unfortunately he had no way of knowing he'd just been spotted by Gabrielle Delacour, sister of Fleur Delacour who was the wife of Bill Weasley. She quickly ran back to her parents and informed them that she had saw Harry Potter and that they better go check on Fleur.

After hearing the whole story the Delacour's wanted to join the hunt as well. "What a wonderful bonding experience this will be," Gabby, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, and Audrey all agreed. Of course by the time they reached Paris, Harry was long gone. Unfortunately there was something much worse waiting for them, apparently word had gotten around to the veela community that Harry Potter was in the area. When the Harry Hunter's, as they had deemed themselves, popped into the street, every veela turned to see who it was and locked eye's with one Ronald Weasley.

Unfortunately when Veela are feeling particularly ravenous they tend to fuck the closest hot and horny person nearby, today that was unfortunately Ron. See he had been having fantasies galore about Hermione and she wouldn't budge on her stance of no sex before at least being engaged. Now thanks to her stupidity Hermione watched helplessly as a good 3 dozen, horny, sexually starved veela locked onto her boyfriend like he was Merlin's gift to women. Fleur had just enough mind left to scream out, "**RUN." **And run they did.

AN: Uh oh. What happens to poor Ron next you guys know the drill updates get a faster update. The idea for a Harry's doppelganger was all mine. Probably gonna keep him around and have Ginny freak out a few times and think its the real Harry a few time. Next few chapter's I plan to introduce some new dark wizards, DUN DUN DUNNN, and Fred's funeral. Sorry for not taking care of that first but I had to get the Weasley's on Harry's trail quick.


	4. Change of Plans

AN: Sorry for a long update time, I work in a warehouse as a forklift operator and pull a lot of 12 and 16 hour days so I usually don't get much time to myself so I can update. Did this all in one night but think its pretty good, it seams to close up the plot holes in chapter 3. Anyway hope you like it.

Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable

Change of Plans

The people of Paris France where treated to a very unusual sight on that sunny May day. A group of 15 people where being chased by what looked like a group, about 3 dozen in size, of extremely horny looking young women. Not hard to imagine when many of the group of 15 where fairly good looking young men, who funnily enough where running like the dogs of hell where on their heels instead of a large group of very beautiful women who obviously wanted to have sex with them. _Oh well_, many thought, _not my problem._

Ginny was starting to find breathing to become quite a chore, while Quidditch was a sport it didn't give you much better physical endurance. Great for your thighs, you try hanging onto a speeding broomstick while handling a large red ball and shoot it, your thighs and calves would look great to. However great leg muscle, while good for running, where no good to you if you couldn't draw any breath. The Weasley's were quickly running out of options and were considering turning Fleur loose on the sex crazed veela and getting the hell out of that god forsaken country when Charlie did something incredible stupid, he stopped and turned into the swarm of sex crazed women.

Molly was in hysterics, half from not running for this long since 1970 and half from concern for her second oldest child, "CHARLIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "I'M SAVING ALL OUR ASSES," he yelled back, "I'LL OFFER MYSELF TO THEM AND YOU GUYS CAN GO." Fleur tried to stop him, yelling as she kept running, "DON'T THEY'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREADS WHEN YOU CAN'T PLEASE THEM ALL" None of them heard him mumble, "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

The 3 dozen veela hit poor Charlie like a Mack truck running into a sheer cliff wall on Donor's Pass when it lost it's brakes. Somehow he stayed upright and started to draw them in giving his family enough time to leave. Charlie didn't know if he had the stamina to do this but he was going to give it one hell of a try.

4 hour 13 minutes later

A smiling Charlie Weasley strolled up to the Burrow's back door. _Damn I'm good, _he thought smugly to himself. Somehow he, Charlie Weasley had shagged almost 3 dozen veela women into a coma like state. He was pretty happy until he opened the back door and walked into what looked like WW3 could be started in the tiny kitchen that day. Hermione Granger was being held at goblin spear point, wand tip, and knife point, confused Charlie asked, "Um what's going on?" "CHARLIE," his mother screamed and slammed into his chest. Fleur was dumbfounded, "How did you get away?" "Shagged them all into a coma," he stated smugly. Fleur's jaw dropped while Bill looked at his little brother, "Teach me your secrets." Charlie chuckled, "Sure just go without sex for about 4 years. Now does someone what to explain why Hermione is being held like that?" Several growls met his questions, turning towards Ginny hoping for an answer, he got it. "Turns out this traitor sided with Dumbledork and was being paid to spy on Harry so he could know what Harry was doing and what he knew. The old dick was paying her out of Harry's main family vault. Apparently while we were all concerned about you she snuck off to Gringott's trying to get money. Apparently Harry beat her to it, he made sure that only the people on his vaults could get money out and they drug her back her like this and explained the story to us. It seams the noble prat's last act was to add me to his vault with unlimited access," she explained. "Whoa, that's heavy man," Charlie said collapsing into a chair his mother held for him.

"Yes, Miss Granger will now be dealt with as the traitor she is," a particularly nasty looking goblin said digging his spear into her neck a little deeper, this time drawing blood. "Wait," Bill said, "what about her supposedly being in love with Ron?" "Please," Hermione pleaded, "I didn't mean to do this, the headmaster placed me under an Imperio curse I tried to fight it, you have to believe me," she was starting to cry. Bill stepped up to her and entered her mind to see if it was true, sadly she was lying, Bill exited her mind and slapped her.

Ron came down at that point and said to her, "I think I know a good punishment for you. I'm going to have your knowledge repressed and make it where you can never learn again without extreme difficulty and have your magic bound. Me and Harry would have done anything for you and this is how you repay us. Your pathetic. Take her back to her muggle parents, oh wait their in Australia with no memory of you. Good luck in real life bitch."

Their last view of Hermione Granger was her being drug away by the goblin's.

340 miles away, Orly, France

Harry was entered a seedy looking bar in Orly, France, a town on the southern outskirts of Paris. He was hear because he had heard rumors from his contacts that Fenrir Grayback had ran right here after he was able to escape the battle and Harry was going to see if it was true.

Entering the bar Harry's eye's were drawn to the person he was here for and he quickly confirmed that yes this was the very man he was looking for. Walking up to the dangerous werewolf, Harry pulled out his American made Colt 45 with his silver bullet ammo. _Thank god for Sam Colt_, Harry thought, putting the gun into the mans back proved that he was either drunk or not paying attention as he was able to sneak up on the werewolf with relative ease. "Come with me Grayback. I don't want to have to kill you," Harry said trying to sound braver than he felt. "Don't want to or won't Potter? You don't have the guts," Fenrir growled out. Their conversation was interrupted by Harry's mobile phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Kingsley. Yeah I've got one of them right here why?….Are you sure? But I thought…? That's what I thought the plan was. Well if that's their final call I'll go with it. No no its not a big deal, actually it kind of simplifies things on my end. Okay Fenrir will be coming thru soon so don't be surprised. What's that? No I've got 3 more leads to tract down before I can come home. What? Oh shit, fuck, damnit all to hell. How did they find out so damn quick? Oh. Yeah I thought she would be the one to find out first, I'm kind of surprised it wasn't Molly. Okay well I got to go, I got a man to kill. No its fine trust me. Oh and have a bottle of fire whiskey waiting on my desk. Okay I'll, what? Oh um kill her if you've got to but whatever that ones up to you. Okay bye."

Blowing out a breath of air Harry turned towards the werewolf, "Sorry about that, got new orders." Fenrir laughed, "What are they? Don't kill him?" BAM. "Nope kill them all, let God sort out the mess," Harry said. Pulling out a money bag, Harry tossed it at the magical bar owner and said in perfect French, "Sorry about the mess, was going to take him in alive but the Wizengamot decided the dementors weren't trustworthy anymore so now I'm killing all of these people instead." "Don't worry about it," the barman said, "if you hadn't of killed him I might have. He came in here demanding women and whiskey and spouting off some shit that he had killed Harry Potter, what a crock of shit." Harry hunched over, slapped a portkey on the obvious dead man's chest and watched as he was whisked away to the Ministry of Magic.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but apparently it didn't take my trigger happy ex-girlfriend long to figure out I was gone and thru sheer dumb luck they managed to get very close without my knowledge," Harry told the barman. Harry quietly slipped out the door and continued on to the next possible location, Frankfurt Germany had apparently appealed to the Lestrange family for a long time, he just prayed it wasn't a false lead.

Ottery-Saint Catchpole, United Kingdom

The Weasley family was busy eating dinner and planning several things at once. Number 1 being planning the funeral for Fred Weasley, which was taking precedent over everything at the moment. They were also planning the capture of Harry, that plan was sketchy at best, it ranged from sending portkey's attached to letter's to sending him false letter's with news of Ginny being in Saint Mungo's for some problem. Ron shot down the first idea by reminding the family that Harry was probably at least a proficient Dark Lord killer and at best a highly trained killer, better to not startle him into killing on site. Idea number two, while it sounded like a good idea and would definitely get him back, might cause Harry to react badly when he found out he had been tricked once again. Another idea, submitted by Fleur and still being considered, was letting Ginny stay in Potter Manor, which Harry had started living in, with at least one of her brothers staying with her until Harry came home then tying him up allowing Ginny to have her wicked way with him until he caved and tied the knot.

Plans for the pending nuptials were also being planned, but this was almost 100% complete, as Ginny had always said she would be the next Mrs. Potter Molly had decided to humor her then 5 year old daughter and had let her have a binder. Ginny had taken the invitation seriously and had planned out her wedding, right down to the guest list, which admit tingly would need to be edited. Now they poured over the very item her brothers had once ridiculed her over and had been forced to admit that Ginny was either one smart cookie or the Marriage contacts binding magic had given her inside information on her future husband because they couldn't find anything that Harry would disagree with. It was a mute point anyway seeing as Harry would have caved and given Ginny anything she wanted. They had everything for the wedding but the groom himself. Stupid bloody noble prat.

Ginny and her brother's all smirked at one another, Harry Potter had opened one can of worms he shouldn't have messed with. Now he had the terror of the Weasley children after him. "He'd better run fast cause we're coming after him," Bill said. _Yes,_ Ginny thought, _yes we are._

636 miles away, Dietzenbach, Germany

Harry Potter sat in yet another bar waiting for yet another Death Eater when a sever pain began to form in his chest. "What the fuck?" Harry gasped out. The magic of the contract was trying to bring Harry to his senses by giving his heart a sharp tug and flood his mind with pictures of Ginny. While Harry did miss her he still believed that Ginny was better off without him. And just like that the pain was gone as suddenly as it had come. "Well that was certainly weird," Harry said. However he shook away his confusion, he had a job to do, Rabastan Lestrange sure as hell wasn't going to die or turn himself in to die.

AN: Thanks for reading. Well probably finish explaining Harry's last few years of schooling next chapter. Also thinking about having Harry stumble across an up and coming Dark Lord. What do you guys think. As always please reveiw


	5. Authors Nots

Author Note

Hello to all my followers. I didn't realize it had been over a year since I was last active on fan fiction. I can only say I'm sorry for the long wait but between real life, work, the fan fiction author boycott, and a score of personal problems that I won't go into including and lengthy house move that still isn't complete, I completely neglected my story. I am happy to report that life is finally relaxing enough for me to take up my story again with hopefully more regular updates.

I would like to thank all of you for reading my first story and pointing out all the flaws, mainly with spelling and grammar, and to those of you who pointed out some things I missed. I would like to remind the person who asked about more Snape in the story that while he will be in some of the flashbacks and making an appearance as a ghost when Harry needs help on his travels. Someone else pointed out that Harry will be Sirius' heir and asked about what that will include, rest assured that question will be answered.

I finally figured out what to do about Hermione and all I will say is that all of you will have to wait to find out what happens later on. I also find myself in need of a beta so if someone would like to take that role then I would appreciate it, although now that I've got Microsoft office with spell checker my typos should drop for good.

I'm going to give you guys' three new chapters tonight and hope that it will hold you all over until next Sunday. I have several ideas but nothing to concrete yet, so bear with me people and strap in, I'm hoping to introduce some unmentioned characters from the book into the story. Little spoiler for the next chapter, Ginny will get some much needed help in her hunt for Harry, I won't reveal names but I hope she is well received and I hope everyone will give her a chance.


	6. Trouble Rises

AN: Ta Da, as promised a new chapter, please note about the removal of Hermione from the story, I couldn't work in how to make all of the things she did Albus' fault. So without further ado I give you Chapter 5 of Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable.

Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable

Trouble rises

Heart of London, United Kingdom, Ministry of Magic

Five days after the veela and Hermione trouble, as the family put it anyway, Ginny Weasley had been called into the ministry for something important. Fred had been buried a few days ago and the Weasleys were slowly moving on, hunting for her future husband took up a lot of their time so they hadn't really had much time to sit down and reflect on things yet, didn't mean poor George still wasn't a wreck, poor guy had lost his twin after all.

Ginny sat in a chair in an auror interview room sitting across from someone who she'd never really known well in school, sitting across from Ginny was Daphne Greengrass, slytherin's Ice Queen who was in the same year as Harry. After the goblins had drug the messy haired bitch and Ginny called her away they had informed Ginny that the will of Sirius Black had been read over again and it was discovered that Sirius had named Harry his heir and left everything Black to Harry including a marriage contract to the Noble house of Greengrass. Ginny had been furious at first but had calmed down and asked to meet the Greengrass in question, what Ginny hadn't been prepared for was the bombshell who walked in to be her future sister wife. Daphne was, in Ginny's opinion, runway model beautiful, standing at 5'9" tall with long lean sculpted tan legs, long curly honey blonde hair that came to the middle of her back, tiny pinched waist, wide hips, pouty kissable lips, and lushes 34D breasts, made Ginny feel very underwhelming.

While Ginny was shamelessly staring at Daphne, Daphne Greengrass was staring right back feeling just as vulnerable as Ginny was. While no super model Ginny was no slouch herself, standing at 5'7" her Quidditch toned legs were also lean, long and quit muscular, her athletic frame was also curvy while still being perfect for flying a broomstick with great efficiency, both girls had the same amazing juicy peach ass that was so tight and perfect you could bounce a galleon off of it from distance and catch it in your hand again without bending for it. Both girls also shared the same diets with the results being that neither weighted over 110 lbs. soaking wet. While smaller in the chest area Ginny certainly wasn't lacking with amazing 36C's that looked massive on her skinny athletic frame.

Standing in between the two girls was another slytherin who was in the same year as Harry, fellow auror Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been a neutral person in the war until about January of 6th year when he and Daphne and Tracey Davis had stumbled upon Harry and Snape planning things in Snape's office concerning Dumbledore. The three snakes and the lion had begun a tentative and fragile friendship that had remained thru the end of the war. Now as he was standing in between the two beauties, Blaise couldn't help but wonder why he's friend the Ice Queen and the Golden boy's girlfriend where even doing here.

"Hmmmm," Ginny began, "if I didn't know any better Miss Greengrass, I'd say you smuggled some very nice balloons in here."

"Oh please Weasley," Daphne fired back, "you wouldn't begin to know what to do with my glorious assets, not that your lacking at all," Daphne said all this while letting her eyes rack up and down Ginny's body.

Ginny for her part leaned back in her seat and opened herself up more, before running her hands over her breasts saying, "OH you wound me, besides you couldn't handle me at all, probably wouldn't even know where to begin."

Blaise for his part didn't really understand what was going on until first Daphne and then Ginny relaxed back into their chairs, it was only then that he finally let his grip on his wand loosen in his pocket but still decided to keep his had close to it just in case.

Daphne sighed before looking over at Ginny, "So where is Potter anyway? Wear him out? I figured he would be here to try to talk his way out of all this," she said while looking around the room as if she expected Harry to pop out of the shadows and begin attacking her.

Ginny sighed while putting her head in her hands, "I'm not sure where our future husband is, the noble idiot ran off after the battle and has only been seen once since, he hasn't written, or anything since he left."

Daphne looked at Ginny as Ginny raised her head to see tears streaming down her face, in an instant Daphne saw that Ginny was not a threat to any Harry time Daphne may want, instead Ginny would be an equal partner in everything the three could and would do together. Daphne was up and around the table before Ginny could blink, gently scooping Ginny up the slightly taller girl drifted both towards the floor holding Ginny's head against her shoulder stroking her hair and whispering gentle words to Ginny. Ginny couldn't hold in her tears anymore between Fred, these damned contracts, and Harry, Ginny was at her wits ends, and her was the woman she would have to share her Harry with comforting her. _Maybe having her as a sister wife will make putting up with Harry's crap bearable,_ Ginny thought.

How long they sat tangled up in each other neither girl knew, but when they separated they had reached an understanding with each other without saying a word. Together they would tame Harry Potter, together they would direct his attention at fixing everything wrong with their world, together they would face motherhood, and together they would seduce Harry Potter and bring him back home. They would share Harry equally, they didn't see one another as rivals anymore, and they only say a fellow comrade in the fight against the stupid actions of their prat of a future husband. Both girls shared very large evil looking smiles, soon Harry Potter would learn the meaning of the phrase; Hell hath no fury like a woman scored. Without meaning to Harry Potter had started what would become the greatest change the wizarding world had ever and would ever see. Women swore silent vows to bring Harry Potter home for the other, he would be home soon and he would come kicking and screaming if that was what it took.

460 miles away, Frankfurt, Germany

Harry Potter was tracking down a promising lead about the Lestrange family when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his spine tingled for a whole minute. He knew without needing to be told, Ginny had just received powerful and useful help in her hunt for him, and if his hunch wasn't mistaken, she had just gotten his friend Daphne Greengrass to help her, Harry could only thing of one thing when confronted with that thought.

"Bugger."


	7. More Trouble Rises

AN: As promised here is the second of three chapters have my over a year long hiatus.

Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable

More Trouble Arises

Frankfurt Germany, May 24th 1998 3:49pm local time

Harry Potter finally finished trembling from the thought of two scarily brilliant beautiful women after him. Taking a quick look around at his surroundings, Harry couldn't help but be a bit twitchy, trying to calm down and remind himself that the girls didn't know where he currently was. Swallowing down his paranoia, Harry continued on to the abandoned warehouse in the once thriving Frankfort industrial district. Thanks to recent advancements in muggle technology industries like the ones that once thrived in this place where slowly become obsolete in this part of the world.

Harry reached the building that was rumored to hold both Lestrange brothers and some of their cousins who had been dark sympathizers during the war. Poking his head in thru an open door Harry quickly scanned the inside of the huge empty building, not far away behind some old empty crates sit the 4 men and 2 women clustered around a fire. Harry pulled his head back out and thought about what to do, coming to a decision quickly Harry pulled two muggle grenades out of his pocket, lack of a grenade belt meant carrying them in his pocket, pulled the pens and tossed both at the center of the fire and ducked down. 6 seconds later a large boom followed by a sickening crack and shrill screams tore through the air, speeding thru the door way with a berate 9mm hand gun in one hand and a surplus M16 in the other Harry viewed the awesome and terrible damage. Both grenades had landed in the middle of the fire with only one person being aware of it, when both exploded shrapnel, hot coals, and burning wood had been thrown in all directions hitting all 6 dead on. Both Lestrange brothers were dead from massive head trauma. One woman was missing all of her hair and good portion of her skin from her face and one eye was slowly burning out due to hot coals still being trapped in the cavity. The one man who had recognized what was thrown into the fire had tried to get up only to have his right arm directly over one of the grenades when it blew with the end result being that his right arm was gone from the elbow down, Harry took one look at him and nearly threw up nearly being the key word, after being in Voldemorts head for as long as he had been not much phased Harry anymore. With the amount of blood pouring from his severed arm, Harry didn't figure the man would live much longer and simply decided to shoot him in the heart to put him out of his misery.

The other woman and man were only slightly burned having been slightly further away from the fire that the others had been. The other man was currently still on fire, a quick aguamenta spell later and the man would live for questioning with only second degree burns to 60% of his body. The woman on the other hand had caught a large piece of burning wood with her face and piece of sharpened metal had gone thru her stomach and pierced her spine. Felling that listening to the agonizing screams and pleas of the women was too much to handle Harry put both out of the misery they were obviously feeling. Putting portkeys on the 5 dead people and watching them get whisked away, Harry turned towards that still living man, concentrating on the feelings need to pull off searching thru this man's mind Harry brought his wand to bare and smashed his way thru the feeble mental defenses that were in place. Finding the information about the hideaways of at least 10 more known and at least 7 unknown death eaters Harry pulled out of the man's mind, brought his 9mm to his head and smiled coldly while saying, "The ministry and department of mysteries thanks you for your cooperation, good bye." A single gunshot rang thru the still evening air and several birds took flight from the frightening noise, pulling out a portkey Harry set it for a 10 second delay and tossed it onto the man's chest and walked away into the sunset with his next destination already known, Zurich, Switzerland.

8075 miles away, Kimberley, Northern Cape, South Africa, 20 miles outside of city

Nigel Warwick sat staring into a blue cloudless sky contemplating his life so far. His idiot German stepfather had joined the dark lord Voldemort and had pledged Nigel's help when he had wanted no part of it. His stepfather had died in the battle of Hogwarts and Nigel couldn't have been happier, but he was still not happy with the light side forces, why was he not happy, because he's mother was a dark sympathizer and was put to death so Nigel had run to his native land of South Africa. As he sat on an upturned log Nigel swore he would get revenge for his mother even if he had to die in the process, he would succeed where Voldemort had failed, he would become the greatest dark lord ever and rule the world, but first Harry Potter had to die.

8321 miles away, Ottery-Saint Catchpole, United Kingdom

Ginny Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table in her childhood home next to her future sister wife Daphne Greengrass trying to find anything that would lead them to the man who would make all their dreams come true, frustrations were running a bit high with all her brothers and parents throwing in their two knuts as well.

"Damnit Ginny this is useless," Daphne growled in frustration while running her hand thru her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last 15 minutes, "why don't we just go to Potter manor wait for him to walk thru the door and ambush him?"

Around the table all of Ginny's brothers nodded in agreement, obviously Harry didn't want to be found so the obvious answer was to wait in his home for him to come home and then tie him to a bed and let the girls have their wicked way with him.

"Because Daphne," Ginny sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the same 15 minutes, "the chances of Harry attacking us before we overpower him are slim to none. We would have to come at him from two different angles and hope one of us can get close enough to kiss or lick some part of him to get his defenses lowered enough to be effective and we can't risk him going on the offensive first."

Daphne ran a hand thru her hair yet again, "Well then why don't we just wait in the manor and then try calmly talking to him?" she asked, crazier things had worked in the past when trying to calm Harry.

"I don't think that would work either Daph," Ginny sighed yet again, "he's still most likely convinced everything is his fault so we need to get him to sit and talk this out and he won't do that if we are already in his house waiting for him, he's more likely to shoot first and ask question later."

"Well until we get to that point what do we do?" Daphne asked. She smiled at Ginny for the shortening of her name, if anyone else had done that she would have cursed them faster than they could have blinked, but she felt closer to Ginny after the 5 short hours they had been united in their Harry Hunting quest and had let the usually transgressing action go.

"I guess we start flooding him with owls explaining the situation and see where things from there, hopefully he'll eventually pull his head out of his ass and see that we can make him happy," Ginny said smiling at Daphne. To say Ginny was not slightly smitten with the slightly older girl would be a lie, after all they would be sister wife's someday so they would at least need to be somewhat attracted to each other. Daphne was also equally taken with Ginny's athletic beauty; she was slightly ashamed to say if Ginny wanted to do her on the table in front of either of their families she wouldn't stop and cute redhead. They were working towards harmony; by the time Harry joined them, both girls would be fully comfortable with each other and ready to take on dual duties of Lady Black and Lady Potter.

150 miles north northeast of Zurich 10:45pm local time

Harry Potter sits up his tent preparing for another night sleeping under the stars on the cold hard ground. Not for the first nor would it be the last, Harry considered just going home to Ginny and if the tugging on his heart was any indication Daphne were waiting for him. Sighing Harry climbed into his sleeping bag and readied himself for another sleepless night, _they both deserve better than me _he thought sadly to himself _they both need someone who can keep them safe and I can't do that_. Tears of bitter sadness leaked out of Harry's eyes as he cursed his rotten lot in life wondering not for the first time why fate hated him so.

Somewhere beyond our concept of time and space

The being known as fate looked down on the crying form of Harry Potter wondering where she had gone wrong in his life. She could see that the cards she had dealt him were making him think he needed to stay away from his soul mates, all throughout the cosmos all beings of power could hear Harry's shattered soul begging for companionship. Love and happiness where whispering together in a way fate was hoping would end Harry's suffering, death was watching all these on goings with concern he's champion was suffering and their idea was to throw Harry and his girls together and hope for the best, death shook his head sadly, all of these plans had the sedulity of a rampaging hippogriff, _no _death thought _sounds like if you want something done right you have to do it yourself_. It was with those thoughts that death sent soothing thoughts to his champion and began to plan, it would require at least a year to work but he did manage to connect to his champion's ladies minds and insert the owl idea. _ Yes_ death thought _this will work, it may take a while but this will work._ Hidden in a corner watching death, fate watched death work and called the others off the job, death was the best for this job and even fate knew that. As all others but fate and death faded away fate was heard to say,

"Don't screw up death that boy is more important than any of us realize."

As she was just about gone a quiet voice responded to her saying, "don't worry, I know, I will fix this." Fate smiled as she left the room completely, death would fix the problems in the UK in time to save the world yet again it was how he worked.


	8. Letters From Determined Women

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I was helping my sister put up a fence in her backyard Sunday and yesterday I had to mow about 15 acres of grass which took most of the day so I really didn't feel like writing Sunday or yesterday. Anyway here is chapter 7.

Harry Potter Auror and Unspeakable

Letters from determined women

150 miles north northeast of Zurich, Switzerland, 6:35am local time

Harry Potter sat outside of his tent in a meditative state waiting, what he was waiting for even he wasn't 100% sure about. Surprisingly Harry had gotten 8 peaceful hours of sleep, well if you call sleep full of lustful threesomes dreams with Ginny and Daphne peaceful. Harry himself had woken up with a huge smug grin on his face ready to return home and ravage both women until he was satisfied. But of course he talked himself out of it, convinced that both girls were better off without him. Hearing the flapping of wings Harry opened his eyes to see a very familiar owl.

"Hello Pig," he said with a smile. Pigwidgeon, the small tiny owl that belonged to his best mate Ron Weasley, was standing in front of Harry with two letters in his tiny beak looking very pleased with himself. Harry chuckled and took both letters out of Pig's beak and looked at the front of both letters. Both envelops had his name written on them with familiar feminine writing, one held a familiar flowery fragrance that immediately reminded Harry of Ginny and her long red hair. A smile lit up Harry's face as he took a deep breath of the familiar smell and then turned towards the other letter. The loopy writing took Harry back to when things were simple and reminded him of a just as stunningly beautiful young woman as Ginny, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's letter also help a wonderful aroma of roses and wildflowers, making the desire to just rush back home and take both girl into his arms and beg them both for forgiveness even worse. Breathing deeply, he pushed down the desire and prepared to read both letters that he had a feeling would be full of pleas for him to come home. Taking another deep breath Harry opened Ginny's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_First off this is not a letter full of return home pleas, there is only this one and it's not even a plea so here it goes. HARRY JAMES POTTER I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE HOME RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA BAT BOOGIE YOU INTO NEXT YEAR. There all better, now with that over I can ask you to come home. Harry we need to talk please just come for a visit and we can clear the air and if you think for one minute I'm better off without you around then you are dead wrong. I would say none of the deaths were your fault but I doubt you would listen anyway. So I'm giving you a few options, either you come back to England for a visit so we can talk or I myself, Fleur, Angelina, and Daphne will hunt you down, find you, and drag you home tied up or kicking and screaming whatever it takes. You're a prat Harry, but you're my prat and I love you, yes I said it, I love you so please pull your head out of your arse soon so we can be together._

_I love you with all my heart_

_Ginny_

Chuckling and whipping away tears Harry turned to the next letter.

_Harry,_

_Hi this is Daphne. I'm sure your probably wondering why I sent this with Ginny's letter or at all for that matter. Well the reason I'm writing is because we are contracted to be married. So let me take a page from my sexy sister wife's book. HARRY POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET THAT SEXY BUM OF YOURS HOME, I'M GOING TO HECK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT. Ah I feel better now. Now then, to quote Ginny, please come back to England, it doesn't have to be permanent, we both understand you have some issues to work thru, but please stop this Harry, you're hurting yourself and both Ginny and I. We both love you but we can't let you bask in or let that love help heal you if you aren't home. Oh and trust me Harry if us girls have to come drag you back here it will not be pretty at all. But if you come home on your own, be it now or sometime later on, Ginny and I are both in agreement, we are going to make sure it is well worth it. We both love you, please be safe._

_I love you_

_Daphne_

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read, two stunningly beautiful women where contracted to marry him, both of them loved him, and they both wanted him home. Harry broke down into fresh sobs, how could he keep two women safe and comfortable? He couldn't, not yet anyway, so it was there Harry decided he would make a trip back home to check on things and visit his two future wives. He would have to explain to them why he couldn't come home yet, but both of his girls had opened his eyes, he was being an idiot and both his angles deserved some of the truth, they didn't need to know everything cause there were some things that even he couldn't stomach. As his stuff was self-packing Harry found two pieces of parchment and put Pig on a perch he had and began to write.

_Kingsley,_

_Its Harry, Ginny and Daphne have gotten thru the idiot shield that I erected around myself. I am not coming back permanently but I will be home for a while. Please don't tell anyone that I will be back as I don't want anyone but the Weasleys and Daphne to know._

_Cheers _

_Harry_

Harry sat the letter to Kingsley aside to allow it to dry and began his second letter.

_My dear angles Ginny and Daphne,_

_I know that may sound cheesy but it's the truth. I have news for both of you; you both have gotten thru the shield of stupid and prat that I had surrounded my head in since the Final Battle and I am coming home for a visit. I am no longer able to deny what I feel, I love you both and I want to be with both, but we need to have a lot of talks when I return for this visit. Things are happening world-wide that need my help to get resolved. But I promise both of you; we will be together when all of this is done. I love you both and can't wait to see you._

_Lot of love_

_Harry_

"Here pig, take this back to Ginny and Daphne please," Harry said to the tiny little owl. Finished packing Harry popped away to Zurich to check the lead before returning home.

769 miles away, Ottery St. Catch Pole, United Kingdom, 7&1/2 hours later, 1:03pm local time

Ginny and Daphne sat in the Burrow's kitchen waiting and hoping that Harry would return any type of letter even if it was a complete write off of both of them. Both women sat contemplating what they would do if Harry blew off the letters as nothing; a sudden tapping sound alerted them to the return of Pig. Both girls ran to the window to let in the miniature owl who they hoped held good news, seeing a letter they both tried to keep their expectations low. Letting out huffs of air both girls sit down side by side to read the letter. As they reached the end Ginny and Daphne looked at each other in disbelieve, he was coming to visit and explain thing? _Impossible, _they both thought, _but its right here in black and white._ Both Ginny and Daphne jumped up as one and began to jump screaming and holding each other celebrating their good luck. The rest of the Weasleys came running into the room wondering what was going on until they saw the parchment lying on the table, the happy smiles on the girls' faces, and a happy madly tweeting Pig. The Weasleys put two and two together and figured out what had the girls so happy.

"Is Harry coming home dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Daphne and Ginny calmed down just long enough to both cry out, "Yes, only to visit but yes he's coming home."


End file.
